


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Sick Maknae Line [6]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fainting, Fever, Fever Dreams, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M, Overworking, Protective Hyungs, Sick Character, Sick Taeyang, Sickfic, Taeyang-centric, Work In Progress, Yoo Taeyang-centric, brief nightmare sequence, protective members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22140622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: SF9 Ensemble/Yoo Taeyang, Yoo Taeyang/Everyone
Series: Sick Maknae Line [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541827
Kudos: 7





	Untitled

**10:30 AM**

From the moment Taeyang woke up he knew it was going to be a long day.

His body felt like it was _on fire_ and when he tried to get bed he suddenly became lightheaded,barley managing to straighten himself.

 _Great._ He thought. _Just my damn luck._


End file.
